Paparazzi
by MMDD
Summary: El polícia Colin Creevey termina enredado con Draco Malfoy y ahora intenta lidiar con las consecuencias de ello.


**Paparazzi**

**Oneshot slash –Draco/Colin- basado en los personajes de J. K. Rowling –**_Harry Potter_**\- y en la canción "Paparazzi" de Xzibit que es parte del soundtrack de The Sopranos. Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Asimismo, este fic es para el evento Song it! Write it! Del grupo WIZARDING ️SHIPPERS en Facebook. **

—Entonces, ¿Cómo diablos estás duro?

Esa fue otra pregunta para la que Colin no tenía respuesta. Pero no era como si aquello le importara, estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar, no a ser cuestionado. Y menos por alguien como Malfoy, tan complicado, tan infeliz, tan necio, tan necesitado y, a la vez, tan extraordinario por dentro y por fuera.

Aunque esa maravilla en él era encubierta, principalmente, por su abrumadora y reciente pobreza, la cual fue la razón por la que Draco se casó con él y por la que él no deseaba presentarlo ante sus amigos, su familia o peor, su jefe. Quien, a pesar de detestar a los Malfoy, aún apoyo su idea de crear una alianza con ellos.

Una que ya no valía la pena, pues de los tres Malfoy, sólo quedaba uno y en parte era por su culpa.

Ah, sí tan sólo…

*click*

El sonido de su cámara y la luz parpadeante lo sacaron de la culpa para ver el rostro rojizo y burlón de Draco.

— ¿Qué rayos haces, pato?

—Tomarte otra fotografía que muestre el sucio ninfómano que eres, imbécil. —La cámara volvió a sonar y Colin, por un segundo, creyó ver luz alrededor de su esposo, pero era imposible, hace meses que no brillaba.

— ¿En qué me equivoqué ahora?

—En atreverte a estar así –señalando la semi erección de Colin- en el funeral de la madre de tu ex esposa. Digo, no conocí a la señora Weasley más que como la mujer que golpeó a mi madre, pero tú, se supone que te ayudó con Dennis, Creevey. Y aquí estás…

—Sí, gracias, lo sé. No había necesidad de que me recordarás lo estúpido que fui al traerte aquí. Sólo viniste a fastidiarme con esa boca de serpiente. —Farfulló molesto Colin mientras intentaba tomar su cinturón de las manos de aquel insufrible hombre para salir de ese armario antes de que alguien los descubriera.

—Vine porque eres mi marido. Y si no se los dices tú, lo haré yo, Creevey. Estoy harto de fingir ser tu simplón ayudante admirador sin talento. Estoy harto de usar este ridículo disfraz. Y estoy harto de los patéticos intentos de Bones de unirme al simiesco de Seamus Finnigan.

Con un suspiro, Colin se puso su cinturón y acercó a su marido tomándolo de las caderas para hablarle en susurros sobre lo pronto que estaba de confesarse ante sus amigos y el resto de personas importantes en su vida, sólo necesitaba tiempo, unos días, unas semanas, unos meses…y ante esto último fue que Draco lo empujó con tanta ira contra la puerta que está vez vio el brillo apasionado, aguerrido y con tintes malvados característico de su marido previo al matrimonio, a la pobreza y a la muerte de sus padres.

Las tres situaciones que el provocó e hicieron que Malfoy hijo lo deseara y amara.

No obstante, nunca fue esa la intención u objetivo de su actuar. Tristemente, la motivación fue de lo menos noble del universo. Pues, todo giraba en torno al dinero y la fama. Necesidades, deseos, objetivos que no tenía cuando era un joven con una cámara fotográfica regalada por un viejo amante. Su máxima aspiración era capturar tal vez uno o dos momentos históricos y dedicarse el resto de su vida a simplemente atrapar la belleza del mundo.

Pero…quién iba a imaginar que gran parte de la belleza del mundo estaba en la mirada de Malfoy hijo. Ciertamente Colin nunca lo pensó. Es más, él era uno de aquellos hombres que aseveraba la podredumbre del alma del rubio y por esos comentarios obtuvo el trabajo. Pero…ese mirar y ese sonreír fueron demasiado para él y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, había un sinfín de fotografías adornando cada centímetro de su hogar. Unas captando el rostro del rubio, otras la aparentemente suave curvatura de su espalda, otras la nariz respingada y unas pocas captando aquel minúsculo lunar que adornaba su muslo nocturno.

Poco a poco, junto a las fotografías de Malfoy hijo se unieron las de sus padres. Eso sí, ninguna tan bella como las de su primogénito. Eran más meticulosas, hechas para exponerle fríamente al espectador cada detalle de la vida de ese hombre y esa mujer, todo lo contrario a las que mostraban a su hijo, las cuales se percibía a la distancia que fueron creadas con amor, para exhibir la hermosura y no para ser juzgadas o analizadas, sólo adoradas por los simples e inocuos mortales.

Como Colin.

Como su jefe.

Como Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

En fin, como todo el mundo. El cual era indiferente ante los Malfoy, especialmente ante el hijo, del cual Creevey no paraba de compartir fotografías con el resto de seres esperando a que lo amaran como él. Sin embargo, en un arranque de ira al recibir el desprecio del joven –quien a veces cedía al abrazo de Creevey-, Colin se aventuró a tomar la foto que jamás debió ser tomada.

Una que demostraba el carácter voluble de la familia Malfoy.

Voluble porque esa estirpe de rubios famélicos le hacía honor al animal de su escudo. Eran serpientes traicioneras, frías y con demasiada avaricia. Tanta que los cegó al punto de cambiar de bando en el peor momento. Y no, no porque en el primero al cual pertenecían fuera a ganar o algo semejante. Sino porque en ese instante Colin tenía su cámara.

No era una gran cámara. Era barata y vieja, pero aún funcionaba y pronto se sintió tan familiar como su arma. O al menos mejor que la que tenía antes de Dennis.

Con su nueva amiga, Colin empezó su rutina de captar todo lo que pudiera de Draco Malfoy. Incluyendo a sus padres en una reunión con esos irlandeses. Y todo el mundo sabe que esa gente, ese grupo de presuntos caballeros con quienes se reunieron los Malfoy fue la razón por la cual Colin tomó la fotografía y la llevó a su jefe.

El comisionado Gawain Robards.

Un hombre ya mayor, pero con la suficiente tenacidad para dedicar todo su tiempo para atrapar a una de las más grandes mafias de éste lado del Támesis, así como enemiga de los irlandeses debido al daño causado en sus barrios. Especialmente en sus negocios, los cuales habían decaído por los robos y las tarifas impuestas por Riddle.

El ex prometido de Draco, quien es la verdadera razón de su matrimonio. Claro, influyó el hecho de que el primogénito Malfoy se quedara sin un centavo luego del asesinato de sus padres a manos de Riddle. Pero lo que realmente motivó a Draco a casarse con un "pobre zoquete" como él fue el precio puesto a su cabeza por el jefe mafioso, por lo tanto, el camino más sencillo a seguir –y para vivir, obviamente- para él fue casarse con un pobre policía zoquete, divorciado de una mujer infiel, acosador, entrometido y que prácticamente vendió a sus padres sólo por el dinero y la fama.

¿Fama de qué?

De ser quien descubriera la identidad de quienes proporcionaron ayuda a los irlandeses contra los múltiples ataques de Riddle. Además, esa fotografía también sirvió para que se le diera el caso de la muerte de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy y el de la desaparición de Draco Malfoy, a quien se presume muerto. No importa lo que diga Potter.

Lo importante era que Draco tuviera su dinero devuelta, que siguiera muerto de nombre, pero vivo de alma y sobre todo…

—Quiero salir de este disfraz, quiero mi dinero y quiero que me digas quien mató a mis padres.

Con una larga mirada a los ojos serios del hombre desesperanzado frente a él, Colin dijo:

—Bebé, no siempre podemos tener lo que queremos.

—Eres un imbécil, Creevey.

Y con eso, Draco –o David, como lo conocen los Weasley- salió del armario con su cabello marrón y sus lentes oscuros. Se encaminó al auto y se quedó ahí por el resto del funeral, ignoró a la multitud de gente, a los varones Weasley cuando sostuvieron el ataúd de su madre y el abrazo consolador de Colin a una llorosa Ginny. Quien a pesar de todo el dolor se veía estupenda.

Por eso Draco la odió.

No porque tuviera sus largas y elegantes uñas clavadas en la espalda de Colin mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

No porque Colin le susurrara palabras tiernas sobre el amor de su madre por ella.

No porque ella besará su mejilla en agradecimiento.

No. Por supuesto que Draco no la odió por eso, era absurdo, era ridículo y…

Mierda.

Era real. O al menos eso sintió Draco, pues desde hace tiempo no sentía más que dolencias físicas, nada emocional. Así que le era difícil decidir si lo aquel sentimiento en su interior era producto de una soledad y depresión por la pérdida de lo material e inmaterial en su vida o…del amor a alguien tan imbécil como Creevey.

Tengo que pensarlo, se dijo antes de que su cabeza se recargara suavemente contra el vidrio del auto.

De lejos, Colin observó a Draco quedarse dormido y procedió a separarse de Ginny. Puesto que consolarla ya no era su trabajo, ahora era de Harry. O tal vez de Tony. No recordaba a cuál de los dos había elegido ella. Supuso que era el primero por toda la historia en común. No obstante, por las miradas de Harry a un Draco disfrazado pensó que definitivamente no se había unido a Ginny.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor, Colin?

Ni siquiera se giró para mirarlo, eso sólo le daría a Harry la ventaja e igualmente le permitiría poder ver mejor a Draco en el auto. Y si eso sucedía, puede que está vez por fin lo reconociera y eso jodería a todos. Especialmente a él.

— ¿Eres consciente de qué estamos en el funeral de la madre de nuestra amiga?

—Lo soy, pero quiero hablar contigo.

¿Y lo que yo quiera no importa, verdad?

—No si involucra a Draco Malfoy.

Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo. Carajo, Carajo, Carajo, Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo…

¿De qué hablas? ¿Lo encontraron?

¡Colin, por Dios! ¡No soy estúpido! ¡Conozco a Draco mejor que tú!

¡Mentira! El hecho de que pasaran su infancia peleando no significa que lo conozcas mejor que yo. ¡Yo que he sido su sombra y de su familia por años!

Se miraron en silencio durante un momento, cada uno suspirando en señal de enojo por la actitud del otro.

—Colin, si no me llevas a ese auto por tu voluntad a hablar con él. Juro que le diré esto a Robards.

Antes de que Colin tuviera la oportunidad de continuar con su engaño o de cometer un acto estúpido. El señor Weasley cayó al suelo con un ruido rotundo y, de inmediato, sus hijos –incluyendo a Harry- como el resto de las personas en la casa, corrieron hacia él en un intento de auxiliarlo. Sin embargo, Creevey aprovechó ese momento para huir de ahí.

No sin antes tomar una de las últimas galletas que horneó la señora Weasley en parte porque tenía hambre y porque Harry estaba demasiado ocupado para comerla.

—Es hora de irnos, bebé.

— ¿Qué? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

La expresión de Draco, entre más aceleraba Colin, se tornaba más enojada y confundida. Especialmente cuando llegaron al apartamento y su marido no tomó ninguna de sus cámaras, sólo dinero y ropa.

—Escucha, Creevey. Sé que no te casaste conmigo por amor, sino para protegerme de quienes mataron a mi familia. Pero quiero saber ahora mismo qué rayos sucede. ¿A dónde vamos y por qué no llevas tus cámaras?

De forma abrupta Colin se detuvo y dijo antes de tomar a Draco del brazo y salir de ahí.

—Yo te amo. Y no necesito luces ni cámaras. Sólo a ti.


End file.
